communautefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Avatar
Bienvenue! Bienvenue Avatar, nous nous réjouissons de vous accueillir parmi les utilisateurs de Wikia. Wikia est une collection de sites communautaires auxquels tout le monde peut contribuer. Toutes les pages peuvent être créées ou complétées par chaque visiteur. Nous espérons tous que votre passage n'est pas que temporaire et que vous deviendrez un auteur talentueux ici. Vous pouvez consulter la page Aide: Tutoriel pour vous faire une idée d'ensemble du fonctionnement du wiki et poser vos questions sur le forum. Beaucoup de réponses se trouvent déjà dans les pages d'aide. Si vous ne trouvez pas de solution, la plupart des utilisateurs et des administrateurs de tous les Wikia vous aideront volontiers. Page utilisateur Une page d'utilisateur n'est pas obligatoire, mais serait idéal. Écrivez tout ce que vous êtes prêt à communiquer à votre communauté à propos de vous. Si vous avez déjà une page d'utilisateur dans un autre wiki, vous pouvez la copier dans cette page ou mettre une redirection à la page dans votre wiki. Il faut utiliser le modèle ‹‹‍Babel››, donc on sait, quelles langues vous parlez. Regardez le modèle et utilisez le. Merci de ne pas importer le logo de votre projet dans votre page utilisateur. Page discussion La page discussion fonctionne comme une boîte aux lettres. D'autres utilisateurs laissent des messages dans votre page discussion, vous pouvez alors également sur la même page, ajouter une réponse, car elle est suivie avec l'aide de la liste affichée reçoit vos réactions. De même, vous pouvez adresser d'autres utilisateurs, n'oubliez pas, dont la page de discussion dans votre liste d'observation. Signer N'oubliez pas, s'il vous plaît, de "signer" vos contributions sur les forums et les pages de discussion pour que l'on puisse suivre plus tard qui a écrit quoi et quand. Pour signer votre contribution, vous devez ajouter quatre tildes : ~~~~ Lors de l'enregistrement, le système de tildes inscrit votre nom, ainsi que l'heure et la date de votre message. Images Si vous importez des images, veuillez ne pas oublier les informations sur la licence. Sans cette information sur le créateur de l'image, nous pourrions être amenés à la supprimer pour respecter les droits d'auteur. Créer un wiki Pour créer un wiki, il faut que vous alliez ici: Requests.wikia.com. Pour tester un idée, allez au Bloc Note. Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de plaisir et de succès dans Wikia! --Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17 novembre 2008 à 18:17 (UTC) Translation organisation Hello, I would like to organize the fr.wikia english->french translation to make a collaborative work but I don't really know how... Please tell me how did you do for the very begining of de.wikia. Did you translate for english wikia? how did you organize the collaborative work? I think about a template with a link to a category (to translate from english, translated from english ...). Some other fr.wikia users told about a translation forum... What do you think of all this? Could you help me please, help us... Thank you! Cywil 29 novembre 2008 à 21:50 (UTC) economic model Please give your point of view here --Cywil 4 février 2009 à 13:24 (UTC) How to upload an "Avatar" image on my user page Hello Tim, Recently the top of the every Users pages was changed by showing a litle square avatar image, but please Tim tell me how to upload an "Avatar" image to fill that sqare frame because actually it is empty and I didn't find the trick as yet. You can answer here or on my own user discusion page. Regards. Laerchisca 31 juillet 2009 à 06:58 (UTC) :Hi Laerchisca. Sad but true we don't have a French help article about that topic yet. So... if you're interested in writing one, you're invited to do so! You can translate the english (german, spanish) one :-). But to answer your question: Just visit the Préférences page via the ET PLUS... menu. On the first tab ("Informations personelles") you'll also find the Avatar paragraph where you can upload your Avatar. Have fun! --Avatar 31 juillet 2009 à 07:11 (UTC) ::Hi. Sad but true... yes and the wiki aide is not really active now but with the enablement of the shared help, we are actually working on his developpement. I hope that more users will help us to work on it together (and have an article on blog article and avatar! ;-) ). See you. --Cywil 31 juillet 2009 à 08:09 (UTC) :::Thank you Tim, it was so easy to do ! :::Yes, to thank you all I will soon start a "Télécharger son Avatar" help page. Laerchisca 31 juillet 2009 à 08:38 (UTC) ::::Really good reaction!! ;-) --Cywil 31 juillet 2009 à 08:45 (UTC) Spotlight can i have a spotlight in july ? XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. juin 15, 2011 à 11:47 (UTC) :See here. Marc-Philipp (Talk) juin 15, 2011 à 12:16 (UTC)